


Better Than Dragons

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (was Maura16), M/M, Writer Grantaire, attentive boyfriend enjolras, cute nerds being cute, i love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire gets too caught up in his fictional world. Enjolras reminds him of the real one. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while but I couldn't think of a title heh!  
> And then I forgot about it and then I was skyping Summer and I was flicking through my documents and laughing at the names- this was called exr writing. Well, I guess that's about right...  
> So thanks Summer for indirectly reminding me to post this, and I hope you all enjoy it!

There was a loud hammering at the door. Grantaire looked up from his laptop, eyes blurring.

“Who is it?” he croaked, then cleared his throat. “Who is it?” he yelled.

“It’s Enjolras,” came the reply. It sounded angry.

Grantaire rubbed his eyes. “What is it?” he asked, fingers sore but itching to get back to his typing.

“Are you okay? No-one’s seen you in days. We were supposed to go out for lunch? ”

“Oh shit,” mumbled Grantaire, pushing aside his laptop and stumbling to the door, unlocking it on the second try and pulling it open, blinking in the light, to reveal a dishevelled Enjolras, wearing a red blazer over a white shirt and what looked like Grantaire’s skinny jeans, barely reaching his ankles.

Enjolras pushed past Grantaire into the darkened room with a grimace of distaste. He strode over to the window, his progress slightly impeded by the piles of crap everywhere, and yanked open the curtains, sunlight flooding the room.

Grantaire winced. It hadn’t seemed quite so messy when it had been a dark cave, just him and the light from his laptop, but now, with Enjolras standing there, a vague look of disgust on his face, he was suddenly conscious of the dirty clothes and old take-out boxes.

“Umm... What time is it?”

Enjolras glared at him. “Half twelve,” he said, poking at a stack of plates with his foot.

Grantaire blinked at him. “But we weren’t supposed to meet until 1!”

Enjolras sighed. “1 o’clock on Tuesday, Grantaire. It’s Wednesday.”

“Oh,” said Grantaire sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I got really caught up in my story. I’m at a really tense bit, and everything’s coming together, and there’s all these little plot lines and I can finally see how they intertwine and it’s just all finally working and I just couldn’t stop and-“ he stopped, blushing, as he realised he was babbling, gesticulating widely.            

Enjolras was watching him, a small smile on his face.

“What?” Grantaire said, self-consciously.

“Nothing,” Enjolras said, still smiling. “You just get so excited, it’s adorable.”

Grantaire felt his cheeks burn red, and he smiled goofily at Enjolras. “Hey, do you wanna go out for lunch with me?”

Enjolras laughed, clasping his hands to his chest and gasping in pretend surprise.

“Oh golly I’d love to!” Then he frowned, looking Grantaire up and down.

“What?”

“Maybe you should get changed,” Enjolras said with a smirk.

Grantaire looked down at himself, at his boxers and his grimy t-shirt. “Yeah, you’re probably right... “ He looked at Enjolras from under his lashes. “You see, this guy I’m dating... He’s _really_ attractive, so I wanna look nice, ya know? What do you think he would like?”

Enjolras laughed, face lit up with amusement, and Grantaire’s heart leapt.

“Umm, I think you should wear your green t-shirt, you know the really tight one? And those jeans that your ass looks great in.”

“I am scandalised,” gasped Grantaire. “Are you telling me that my boyfriend only wants me for my looks?”

Enjolras grinned. “Come here,” he said, beckoning Grantaire over. Grantaire carefully navigated the mess on the floor and smiled up at Enjolras.

“I’m glad you came,” he said seriously. “Really.”

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire’s waist, pulling him close. “I wasn’t going to. Joly and Boss said that you’ve done this before, but I just... I just missed you.”

“My word,” said Grantaire delightedly, “are you _blushing_?”

“Shut up,” Enjolras muttered, the kiss he pressed to Grantaire’s forehead belaying his words. “Go get dressed.”

Grantaire grinned, pulling Enjolras in for a proper kiss. When they parted, Enjolras’ lips were red and his hair ruffled, and Grantaire had to force himself away.

“Get out,” he said, reaching up to ruffle Enjolras’ hair. “I can’t concentrate when you’re in here.”

Enjolras smirked and sauntered out the room.

“Dick,” muttered Grantaire, but there was no heat in the insult, and he smiled fondly as he rummaged about for clothes.

He was halfway dressed when a thread of an idea caught him, and the t-shirt he was holding fell unheeded to the floor as he sat back down on the bed and started typing.

Someone cleared their throat and he looked up, startled, at Enjolras, who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

Grantaire looked longingly at the laptop.

“Grantaire, come on!” said Enjolras beseechingly. “You’ve been in here too long. You need some fresh air, some proper food. It’ll be good for you!”

Grantaire pouted, and Enjolras laughed. “That won’t work this time. Come on, save the document.” Grantaire did.

“Turn off the laptop.” Grantaire did so. “Now get dressed.” Grantaire pulled his t-shirt over his head and then smirked at Enjolras as he slid on his shoes.

“You like the whole giving orders thing, don’t you?” Enjolras made a spluttering noise and blushed, and Grantaire filed that information away for the future.

But for now, he was dressed and feeling rather peckish and he had a beautiful boyfriend who wanted to spend time with him, and he could return to his characters and the dragons and the wonderful universe he was building later.

Because just now he had an amazing universe of his own.


End file.
